MosuGoji
Godzilla 1964 (ゴジラ Gojira 1964) is a Gojiran and a character used by Lord Vehk. . History WIP Origin Like his predecessors, this Godzilla was presumably awakened by an American hydrogen bomb test in the South Pacific, causing him to absorb huge amounts of radiation and driving him from his natural underwater habitat. In 1964, Godzilla was washed ashore and buried underground by a vicious typhoon that struck the coast of Japan. Eventually, Godzilla surfaced and began to rampage, attacking the nearby city of Nagoya. Godzilla destroyed both the Nagoya Tower and Nagoya Castle, then wandered off into the Japanese countryside. The JSDF engaged Godzilla several times, each time unsuccessfully. Meanwhile, a group of humans traveled to Infant Island to ask for Mothra's help in stopping Godzilla. While the natives and even Mothra's Shobijin refused, the elderly Mothra agreed and flew to Japan. When Godzilla approached the incubator in Japan where Mothra's egg was being held by a corporation, Mothra flew down and attacked him. Mothra put up a desperate fight against Godzilla, but was too frail to continue and collapsed onto her egg and died. Victorious, Godzilla continued his rampage. Building on their successful repulsion of Godzilla two years ago with electrical wires, the JSDF constructed several giant electrical towers capable of blasting Godzilla with extremely high voltages of electricity. To further increase the effectiveness of the attack, helicopters dropped a wire net onto Godzilla, which conducted the charge across his entire body. However, the electrical towers overheated and exploded, allowing Godzilla to regain his footing and eradicate the JSDF's forces. Godzilla then approached Iwa Island, where a group of schoolchildren and their teacher were stranded. Thankfully, Mothra's egg hatched and her twin larvae followed Godzilla to the island. There, they managed to trap Godzilla in silk and cause him to fall over a cliff into the water below. Godzilla then disappeared underwater. Later the same year, After destroying a cruise ship with his atomic breath, Godzilla came ashore in Japan, where he encountered Rodan, who had escaped from the crater of Mount Aso. Godzilla and Rodan attacked each other, engaging in a protracted battle for several days that eventually reached Mount Fuji. Meanwhile, the space monster known as King Ghidorah arrived in Japan in a meteor and began attacking the nation's major cities. The Shobijin contacted the surviving Mothra larva, who traveled to Mt. Fuji to try and recruit Godzilla and Rodan to help it stop King Ghidorah. When the monsters would not stop fighting, Mothra got their attention by spraying them with silk until they stopped. The monsters reluctantly decided to hear Mothra out, but refused to help, claiming they had no reason to help it. Mothra told them the Earth belonged to all creatures and that they faced a common threat, but Godzilla claimed he had no willingness to help humanity, as they constantly attacked him. Rodan even agreed with this sentiment. Dejected, Mothra tried to fight King Ghidorah on its own, but was brutally outmatched. Inspired by the larva's courage, Godzilla and Rodan entered the battle against King Ghidorah. Together, the three monsters were able to force King Ghidorah to retreat back to space. Godzilla and Rodan then watched Mothra swim back to Infant Island. Appearance MosuGoji is as different from KingGoji as KingGoji was from his two predecessors, ShodaiGoji and GyakushuGoji. MosuGoji's body is sleek and bell-shaped, with a pronounced breastbone and knees. The hands feature slender, sharp and menacing claws with the fingers held apart. The dorsal plates are nearly identical to those of KingGoji. The facial features are defined, with pronounced brows and large, angry-looking eyes. Personality MosuGoji goes through gradual character development in his past appearances. He started off as a destructive beast, toppling buildings over for the fun of it. He also liked (and still does) to fight, attacking othr monsters, like Mothra and Rodan. After helping defeat King Ghidorah, he decided to help defend the earth. Mostly because if it was taken over, he wouldn't get to topple buildings. Abilities * '''Atomic Breath: '''He is, like most Gojirans, capable of spewing a blast of nuclear energy. * '''Nuclear Pulse: '''Self explanatory. His pulse does seem to contain a slight magnetic charge, however. * '''Strength and Durability: '''He is a very adept fighter, and can dish out pain quickly. * '''Burrowing...?: '''He is capable of digging himself out of the ground after being buried. Trivia * He originally belonged to Gojiran, who gave him to IFIE, who gave him to Vehk. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Earth Defender Category:Becoming Good Category:Destructive Saviour Category:Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)